From Swords to Make-outs
by OniGuardian
Summary: I decided to make a Stridercest chapter fanfic. This happened because of being spammed Stridercest pics 3 I do not own any of the characters, products, or anything involved in the fan fiction. Also catch my other fanfics: "The Bard and The Bull" and "The Bee and The Crab." Thank you for the support!


It was actually morning. The least thing Dave wanted to do right now was to even bother trying to get up out of bed. He felt the sting of the sun in his red eyes, and coiled, reaching for his shades. He slipped them on and swung his legs out onto the floor. After a moment of getting his barings, he stood up and took a deep wiff of the air. Something smelled deliciously of eggs, bacon, sausages and other goods. Dave almost drooled, but realized something. Breakfast? Since when did Bro ever make breakfast? Oh no... what if it's Cal..?

Dave walked out of his room in nothing but his smuppet boxers and his normal, long red sleeved white shirt with the disc on his chest. His hair was a bit of a mess, but still looked hella good. He'd walked down the stairs, careful not to slip on a smuppet, and headed straight for the kitchen where he found his bro, leaning towards the stove with a pan and spatula in hand. He himself was wearing nothing but his shirt, boxers and an apron. Dave tried not to blush, looking away as casually as possible till he heard his brothers voice.

"Heh Hey, little man, what's up?" he said with a chuckle at the start, giving him a toothy grin and waved with his spatula, quickly returning it to the pan when he saw something had fallen out, "Just grab a stool, and I'll serve you up."

And that's what Dave did, walk over and sit down on a stool. He was still rather baffled by all of this, and even more when he noticed Bro was wearing chibi ninja boxers. What the hell was he wearing that for? "Your cooking.." he said, not knowing how to properly react to that, "Is there any ironic reason why you are?"

"The whole damn scene is pretty ironic as it is, Davey" he said, turning with the pan and pushing some eggs onto Dave's plate.

"Don't call me that"

"I can call you whatever I want, bro." he said, picking up the plate of sausages and rolling a couple onto Dave's, "How'd you sleep?"

"Why in the fuck would you care?" he said, baffled even more. This wasn't like Bro at all. Why the hell was he being nice? Why cooking? Why even the apron? Since when did he wear an apron? Dave dropped his forehead against the table and sighed, lifting it back up with his shades tilted and showing an eye, "Okay, I'm going to pretend this is some whacko dream and play along. It's way too early for this shit."

"I just thought I'd be... nice." Bro said with a half shrug, turning the stove off and leaning against the corner, looking at Dave through his shades, "Can't a big bro be nice to his little bro?"

"Yeah, but since when are you nice?"

"I've always been nice, you've just always been a little douche."

"Yeah, and you're the big douche." he said with a roll of his eyes, adjusting his shades and grabbing a fork, to which Broresponded by slapping down the blade of his Katana on the back of Dave's hand and leaving it there, "Oh, I get it now" he said, looking up at his smirking brother, who'd taken the apron off.

There was a rather intense moment of silence before Dave jumped back, the stool falling, and bringing out his own sword from under the counter top, Bro jumping over the kitchen island to stand at the ready. Sword fighting in boxers. This was going to go wrong in a hundred ways possible. They stood at the ready before Dave made the first move, running at his brother in a swift motion and raising his blade in an arc, to which Bro had blocked and dashed away. They stood at the ready again, to which Dave had, once again, dashed for Bro. This time, Bro leaped over him and kicked him at his back, sending him face first into a bean bag on the floor with a chuckle, "You're losing your touch, little man!" he shouted with a wide grin.

He was losing his touch, but that didn't stop him. He raged for Bro again, Bro dodging his attack, but was surprised when Dave jumped up and landed a kick to his chest, sending him back against the stools. He'd only laughed at tossed his katana to the side, leaping forth at Dave, who'd tossed his aside as well, and pinned him down. He ruffled Dave's hair and pinned him by one handing holding both his above his head and straddling him, "Haha! What now, little man?" He laughed, Dave squirming underneath him.

"Get off, you douche, this is gay!" He shouted, trying struggling to get out from under, his face red as an apple.

"Pfft, your point?" He'd smirked.

Dave stopped and looked up at him blinking, "Wait, what?"

Bro leaned down to where their faces were inches from one another and spoke slow and low, "I said, what's your point?"

Dave's face flushed hard as he looked up at his bro. Did he really just say that? He wasn't sure if he was serious or joking. His bro kept a wide smile on his face but eventually pulled away and stood, "I gotta go buy some groceries and probably run an errand or two," he said, grabbing one his many randomly laid around pants amd slipped them on, "You wanna tag along?" He asked, looking at Dave from a side glance to where Dave could see his flaming, amber eyes, grabbing his hat from a table near the door and his car keys.

Dave slowly shook his head, bringing himself up on his elbows and looking away from him. Bro only smiled and opened the door, "I'll draw you like one my French smuppets later" he joked, poking fun at the way Dave was laying on the floor before he left out the door.

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed with relief and let himself drop back down to lay, staring up at the ceiling. What the hell just happened? He wondered, remembering everything. It just started off with Bro being fake nice, then them sword fighting till Bro had pinned him down and they'd exchanged that. Had Egbert been here, he probably would have made the lame "that escalated quickly" joke. God, just the thought of it gave Dave a headache. He got up and walked towards the fridge, stopping to glance at the plate of food.

After eating, washing some of the plates and grabbing his fifth box of apple juice, he'd ended up in his room, trying to play games to get his mind off the whole thing. He was play a sweet ass game John had sent him for PS4, that amazing new game called Watch_Dogs. He actually liked it a lot and spent his first hour hacking bank accounts. He had a shit load of dough, enough to already buy himself some sweet ass rifle, pistol and sniper rifle. He loved sniper rifles, but also a grenade launcher. The game was sweet, the songs were sweet, the driving was sweet, the whole game was boss, but, despite having spent several hours, he was still thinking about Bro.

He kept playing, trying not to think of him at all, but there were a character or two in the game that were similar to him in the way they acted. He gave a frustrated growl under his breath. He didn't want to think of him at all. Everytime he did, his face flushed red and his breath cut short. He wasn't honestly thinking about Bro in a different... manner... was he?

He paused the game, set the controller down and laid back against his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to just relax, but couldn't find a way to do so. He actually was thinking of Bro in odd ways and he didn't know how to feel about it. He was his bro, after all. Wasn't that a bit... weird? Fuck, Dave, get your shit together. It's not like Bro would actually think the same way, right? Then Bro's words played in his mind and he'd flushed bright red again, thinking of how that situation could have gone so much more than just...

He got up, grabbing his empty juice box and went back down stairs, tossing it in the trash bin. There was no way in hell he was about to let himself think like that. He leaned over the empty counter and put his face in his hands and try to relax. There was no way he was going to talk to anyone about this, not eve Egbert. How would he take it anyway? He was all alone on this one. As soon as he'd even remotely cooled off, he heard the jingle of keys and the door swing open and already found himself in a slight panic. He quickly turned and made himself look normal with his back against the counter, new apple juice box in hand and his shades on his nose.  
"Dave?" He heard Bro call, already his heart at his throat, "Dave, lend me a hand" he said as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, "Oh, hey. There's a couple bags in the car, mind getting them for me?" He asked as he rested the load of bags in his hands on the counter. Bro and him always did the same, grab all the bags at once or die trying, so seeing him bring in that many and still need a hand let him know he bought a lot.

"The fuck did you buy?" He asked, turning the corner towards the front door and heading to the car with Bro trailing behind him, which made Dave a little nervous. What the hell was he nervous for? Holy shit, he needed to calm down.

"Bought a lot, actually. Especially a new supply of your god damn apple juice" he said, reaching for more bags right next to Dave. Dave was blushing a bit while he gathered up bags in his hand, "Thanks, bro" he chuckled, trying to keep a level head.

"No prob, little man" he said as he took his collage of bags.

Dave took the last of them and closed the trunk, heading back inside right after his brother. They'd set the bags down, Bro already putting some of the groceries away. Dave figured he might as well help, though he wanted to get as far away from his brother as he could. He felt tense all over, nervous to even be near him. Why, he wasn't sure. It took a while before Bro stopped him and turned them to face each other, "Okay, what's wrong?" He asked, leaning against the counter opposite of Dave, chin a bit high and hands braced against the edge.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" He asked, setting a bag down on the little island counter opposite of Bro's.

"You're super quiet and timid. I could swear to God you look like some wild cat off the street." He said, raising a brow.

Dave choked, not knowing how to reply as quickly as he should've and managed to keep his cool, turning to pick up the bag again, "Nothing, bro, just trying to get this shit put away." But his words were cut short when he felt Bro get close and loom over him, leaning right at his back with his arms trapping Dave's chances to escape from the sides. He leaned his head over Dave's shoulder and spoke in a voice that sent chills down Dave's spine, in an oddly good way, low and smooth, "You know you can't lie to me, Davey"

It took Dave a second or two to get over it and quickly turn to face his brother, already smacking a shakey fist or two at Bro's firm chest, which he tried to ignore? "Bro, what are you doing?! I'm fine, just- let me go!" He shouted, though his mind was going wild. He tried not to pay attention to how close Bro was nor his physique. It drove him nuts and only made his nerves get worse.

Bro brought his face close to Dave's and muttered in his ear, "What's wrong, Davey? You're acting rather odd." He grinned.

Dave was shaking a bit, eyes wide and staring straight ahead at Bro's broad shoulders. He knew it. Bro was seeing right through him. There was no way in hell he could cover it up, but he at least tried a little, "I... I don't know" he looked away, brows scrunched up and still pressing his hands against his brother's chest.

Bro noticed he was too freaked out and backed up a little, "Hey, come on" he chuckled, holding Dave's chin with his hand. He was going to say something, but paused when he saw Dave's face. His expression softened a bit, "Dave, What's wrong?" He asked, his voice low, but sincere.

Dave looked at him, having his head lowered a bit and looking over his shades, "I just..." he sighed and looked away, "it's nothing. It's stupid and really fucking weird..."

Bro blinked and raised a brow, "For fuck's sakes we deal with smuppets, I have Cal and we sword fight when we greet each other. What could possibly be so weird that's any different from-"

"I fucking like you, okay?!" Dave spat out, cutting Bro off, before he covered his mouth with wide eyes. Fuck, Dave, what the hell? Now what..?

Bro stared at him for a moment, a light blush on his face, "I mean, you are my bro, sooo you're kind of stuck with me anyway" he chuckled, not sure what Dave meant.  
Dave sighed and slapped his hand against his forehead with a low, "Nevermind..."

Bro's eyes widened just a little, catching Dave's glance and both stared at one another, "You mean as in attracted to me?" He'd asked, catching the confirmation in Dave's eyes and relaxing a bit. Dave looked away in silence, which answered his question. How was he going to reply to that? He smiled and ruffled Dave's hair with a "Kay" and moved to grab more bags and continue putting things away.

Dave remained as he was with a bit of shock and glared at his brother, "Kay? Kay?" He turned to him, "You're little brother tells you he's attracted to you and you brush it off with a 'Kay?'" He scoffed, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Bro shrugged, stuff the fridge, "What am I suppose to say? 'Ew that's fucking weird, you little dweeb?'" He closed the door to it and looked at him, casual, normal, as if it really didn't bother him, "It's how you feel." He shrugged, "The fuck am I gonna do about it. Plus," he comically pushed his gloved had through his hair, "I'm fucking gorgeous, how could you not?" He grinned and chuckled, grabbing the empty bags to toss them in the recycling bin. He noticed the boxes in the trash bin and turned a raised brow 'really?' Expression to Dave, "That's just rude to mother Earth" he said, plucking them out to toss them in the recycling bin.

Dave gave an exasperated sigh, "Bro, I'm serious." He said. Bro walked towards Dave with this casual suave, bringing Dave's chin up a little and taking his shades off to look at him with a genuine expression, "I know you're serious, little man." His thumb rubbed his chin, "And I don't mind it. That's how you feel, so-" but he was cut off by Dave who'd grabbed and brought them into a kiss, his eyes squint shut and arms wrapped over Bro's shoulders with a hand at the back of his head and the other at the back of his shirt. Bro muffled a sound as if he was still talking, eyes wide with shock, before he brought his hands hesitantly to Dave's shoulders and found himself kissing back, leaning down a slight bit.

After a few seconds Dave slowly pulled away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and moving away a little while he stared at his brother with a bright red face and shakey breath. Bro looked at him with calm, cool eyes and firm hands on Dave's shoulders. He cleared his throat and softly, hesitantly patted his shoulders, "We should... probably put the rest away before it spoils." He said, already turning to grab a bag.

He's dodging! Oh my god, Bro's dodging! He's actually nervous, was all that Dave was thinking now. He cleared his own throat and helped him out, both of them holding a soft silence in the air. Secretly, Dave was trying to hold back a goofy smile, Bro only letting his show, though Dave didn't see. Bro's smile was more a cool contentment than anything else. Every now and then they'd almost bumped into one another, Dave avoiding eye contact, and Bro only catching lDave's elusiveness. When they finished, Dave ran up the stairs with a pack of six apple juice boxes and closed himself in his room. Bro just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He could easily trap Dave and REALLY make him nervous, but he shrugged it off and turned the lights off, leaving his hat on the counter and kicking his pants off onto a random chair.  
He plucked a controller off the coffee table and dropped down on the couch, switching the TV on. He ruffled up his hair and tried not to think too much. He clicked through the channels, trying not to think of what had happened just moments ago, only to find himself remembering. He closed his eyes and softly smiled with a chuckle, "Guess I like my little brother" he softly muttered to himself, casually stopping at a random channel and leaving the controller on the coffee table, next to another smuppet.


End file.
